Sneezing Zombie
250px |strength = 2 |health = 4 |cost = 4 |set = Event |class = Beastly |tribe = Gourmet Zombie |ability = Plants and the Plant Hero can't be healed. When played: '''All Plants get -1 /-1 . |flavor text = Flowers give her awful allergies and sickening sneezes. Is that why she wears one on her head?}} '''Sneezing Zombie is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. She costs 4 to play, and has 2 /4 . She does not have any traits, and her ability prevents all plants and the plant hero from being healed while she is on the field, and gives all plants -1 /-1 when she is played. This ability persists until all Sneezing Zombies are removed from the field. She was introduced in update 1.18.13, along with Transfiguration, Go-Nuts, , Haunted Pumpking, Ketchup Mechanic, Fraidy Cat, Exploding Fruitcake, Unexpected Gifts, and Frankentuar. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Gourmet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' Plants and the Plant Hero can't be healed. When played: All Plants get -1 /-1 . *'Set:' Event Card description Flowers give her awful allergies and sickening sneezes. Is that why she wears one on her head? Strategies With This zombie has poor stats for a 4 zombie, but has a powerful ability. Similar to Bonus Track Buckethead, she has an ability which can shut down an ability from the plant side. In this case, she shuts down healing which is the class' specialty, making her a good counter for all Solar heroes and their healing card synergies, especially Pepper M.D., Venus Flytraplanet, Heartichoke, and Astro Vera. However, her ability is useless against other non-Solar heroes as they do not have access to healing cards with the exception of the class, which has Poppin' Poppies for healing. This means that you should not always rely on this zombie as your opponent may not be in either of those classes. Even if they are, their deck may not be focused on healing. Fortunately, her second ability is quite strong, and allows you to make some use of her should her first ability turn out to be useless. Her ability to give all plants -1 /-1 is really powerful against swarms like s and glass cannons, essentially acting like a more powerful Acid Rain which slowly clears the field. But as mentioned above, try to not rely on this zombie too much and use her as a supporter instead as she has poor stats for 4 . Each Beastly hero has their own way of using her effectively: *Immorticia can use Teleport or Teleportation Zombie to play Sneezing Zombie in the Zombie Tricks phase as a surprise for the plants and can make sure it does not get destroyed, though your opponent can play healing cards before you can play her. *The Smash can play her earlier with , or play her with Weed Spray to wipe the field clear if it is filled with Pineclones or other 3-strength plants. *Electric Boogaloo can use cards to do more damage as your opponent until she is removed, and use her to remove 3-health plants that The Chickening cannot. * can use Mixed-Up Gravedigger or Firefighter to reactivate her ability, though your opponent might take the opportunity to heal themselves. Avoid playing her if there are no plants on the field, as her second ability will go to waste. Against If you are playing as any Solar or Guardian hero, especially Wall-Knight; be aware if you are going against any Beastly hero as they can play Sneezing Zombie to not only weaken all of your plants, but also shut down your healing abilities. Once she is on the field, do not play healing cards like Heartichoke, , Pepper M.D., Astro-Vera, or Venus Flytraplanet; or if you are a Guardian hero, Poppin Poppies, as they won't activate their abilities. You would also want to avoid playing a lot of weak plants on the board, especially if you are playing as a hero, as they will get weaker or be destroyed when she is played. Thankfully, she does have low stats, so you can play cards that can do 4 damage like Zapricot, two Banana Bombs, or use instant kills like . You could Bounce her so that you can heal yourself once again, but think carefully before doing so if you have many low-strength/health plants, as she can be replayed to either weaken or outright destroy them. Gallery SneezingZombiePartyStat.jpg|Sneezing Zombie's statistics Conjured SZ.png|Sneezing Zombie's statistics after being Conjured by Triplication SneezingZombieConjuredbyCheeseCutter.png|Sneezing Zombie's statistics after being Conjured by Cheese Cutter SneezingZombieGrayedOutCard.png|Sneezing Zombie's grayed out card Sneezing Zombie Card Face.png|Sneezing Zombie's card image Sneezing_Zombie.png|Sneezing Zombie's sprite sheet SZ ConeZone.png|Sneezing Zombie in Cone Zone sneezing overshoot.png|Sneezing Zombie with the Overshoot trait due to 's ability SneezingZombieAttacking.png|Sneezing Zombie attacking Old SneezingZombieStats.png|Sneezing Zombie's statistics Trivia *She is mentioned in Unexpected Gifts' description. *During development, she was originally going to cost 5 and have 4 /4 , and instead of giving all plants -1 /-1 , she would give a plant and all of its copies -2 /-2 . *She is called "Vegetarian Zombie" in the game's code. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Gourmet cards